Mobile devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, are increasingly used to participate in meetings where applications are being executed. Connecting mobile devices to meetings provides a variety of benefits. For example, mobile devices connected to a meeting can share notes, annotate slides, and place conference calls. Meetings, however, are sometimes put on hold to be resumed at a later time. When a meeting is resumed, it can be difficult for a user to remember which applications were running on his mobile device, and in what state such applications were in, just prior to the meeting being put on hold.
In some cases, a mobile device can have the ability to record, and later review, audio and video regarding a meeting. Although helpful, a variety of further enhancements can be made to improve the operation of a resumed meeting.